Issei and the Game of Life
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: One day Issei woke up to find powers. Psychic powers. GAME powers. Now he has to juggle a yandere Fallen Angel, an air headed angel, an otaku devil, and a nagging feeling that the worse is yet to come. And things WILL get badder. Since he IS in a game after all... Highschool DxD - The Gamer Crossover. Challenge! Game!Issei, Psychic! Issei
1. Chapter 1

_Highschool DxD - The Gamer Crossover. Challenge! Game!Issei, Psychic! Issei_

**P.S. got a poll for a my XCOM-40k fanfic up. Need a name name. VOTE. PLEASE!**

**Prologue: Wishful Thinking**

**Yuuma Amano aka Raynare**

**-Fallen Angel Assassin-**

**A Fallen Angel who operates as both an Assassin and a Cell Leader. Prefers to target young men by seducing them and then killing them after they drop their guard.**

***Sadist *Anti-human Prejudice *Light Magic**

Issei Hyoudou, was a regular (albeit perverted) japanese high schooler. Looking behind the perversion he was...okay, nice and sweet but not much material there to offset his obsession with woman. That wasn't to say that he objectified women or he was a misogynist but it can be safely said that his sex drive is unhealthily high for a virgin. He stood on a bridge built overhead a busy intersection, looking between empty space and a cute, busty, raven haired girl with purple ees.

**Issei Hyoudou**

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**An ordinary japanese highschool student in his 2nd year. He is perverted and is fixated on breasts, so much so that he is one of the Perverted Trio members of Kuoh Academy.**

***Perverted**

Issei Hyoudou also happened to have an extremely strange ability. Everytime he observed something with scrutiny a floating transparent screen would appear right in front of him with details, some he shouldn't be able to know. He even cheated on a test once, just staring at the teacher's desk which had the answer sheet inside it.

So when Yuuma/Raynare (based by the floating name tag) approached him and asked him out he naturally used his observation ability and found out that she most likely wanted to _murder _him with what would likely be a lethal souped up glowstick.

"U-uh….umm…..Issei-san?"

It was here that he started to panic. A Fallen Angel, one that is both a leader AND an assassin was after him.

**Yuuma Amano aka Raynare**

**-Fallen Angel Assassin-**

**A Fallen Angel who operates as both an Assassin and a Cell Leader. Prefers to target young men by seducing them and then killing them after they drop their guard. She has just found her target.**

***Sadist *Anti-human Prejudice *Light Magic**

She has just found her target. HE was the target. He was screwed and had no means of fighting back.

"u-uh sure…."

So he would try and stall and live a bit longer, maybe even find some way out. Its not like he could just blast her with psychic powers. Come to think of it how WOULD he do that?

**A New Skill has been created: Psi-Magnum- shoot a powerful projectile entirely made of psionic energy.**

Right then and there Issei was speechless.

-V-

**Yuuma Amano aka Raynare**

**-Fallen Angel Assassin-**

**A Fallen Angel who operates as both an Assassin and a Cell Leader. Prefers to target young men by seducing them and then killing them after they drop their guard. She is dating Issei in order to kill him.**

***Sadist *Anti-human Prejudice *Light Magic**

**Issei Hyoudou**

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**A (secretly) psychic japanese highschool student in his 2nd year. He is perverted and is fixated on breasts, so much so that he is one of the Perverted Trio members of Kuoh Academy.**

***Perverted *Psychic**

**Psi-Magnum- shoot a powerful projectile entirely made of psionic energy.**

**Psychometry- scan a person, place or thing with psionic energy for information.**

Issei was psychic. Had actual psychic powers. His gamelike ability was from psychic powers! Well it wasn't exactly mind reading but from what he read online it was more like Psychometry but he didn't need to touch something.

It had been a week between her asking him out and the date which was now today. For the past couple days he had been trying to work out the kinks and limits. For one he would never ever need a gun since the finger gun gesture meant he could literally shoot people with a pretend gun.

"Issei-kun~!"

They were to meet at the same bridge and she had came in a cute, but provocative one piece dress. Issei couldn't help but be destructed especially with her rather exposed cleavage however even if he was perverted he knew that if he dropped his guard then he would pay the price.

BUT….

"Issei-kun?"

She tilted her head to the side. Cute. Plus Cleavage.

Yes. He was going to die.

"Hi Yuuma-Chan." He smiled, "ready to go?"

"mhm!" she agreed with a nod.

Without many interests Issei had saved up alot of allowance and was willing to splurge if it meant delaying the (possible) inevitable.

Go shopping; getting sympathetic nods from whipped boyfriends and husbands. Watch a movie; not sure if he saw an actual murder of special effects. Then took her to the nearby fair that stopped at Kuoh for the month; dead shot at the shooting gallery and got her the biggest plushie available. Finish at a local cafe hangout known for their couple's cakes with daily music and dancing; slow dancing was admittedly easy for him.

The final stop was the park at night. Newly created light show at the massive fountain area. Dozens of lights blinking, moving, changing color; Spouts of water dancing and snaking in the air; the night sky clear with dozens of lights scattered across the sky and a full moon the closest it had been for years. Every once in he thought he saw a genuine smile on her face.

Now after letting go of her hand did he realise this was it. For the whole date did he try to glean as much informations as he could with and without Psychometry.

**A New Feature has been unlocked: Encyclopedia**

**Yuuma Amano aka Raynare**

**A Fallen Angel who operates as both an Assassin and a Cell Leader. Prefers to target young men by seducing them and then killing them after they drop their guard. She is dating Issei in order to kill him.**

**Like many Fallen Angels, she has the ability to use light magic and possesses an anti-human agenda.**

**Yuuma seems to be not so above in strength and power as she easily got a bad burn and cut from the broken plate of scalding hot soup that fell close to her while eating at a cafe. Furthermore said wound seems to not have healed at all.**

"Hey...Issei-kun…" she said, face red but emanating something...malevolent.

"yes?" he asked, barely hiding his tenseness.

The teen focused his mental energy into a Psi-Magnum. No more stalling. Something was going to happen and he was going to fight. He had to.

"Can I ask you a question?"

'let me guess. She's going to say: "Will you die for me?"' he thought sarcastically, channeling more and more psychic energy into his hand.

**A New Skill has been created: Pre-Cognition- predict the future.**

**99% Chance Raynare will Attack, 1% Chance Raynare will do nothing.**

"Okay." he said, eyes narrowed.

"f-first," she stammered, "can you look away first?"

'no.' he thought to himself, 'bad idea.'

He wouldn't so he shook his head, "you can tell me."

"Will you marry me?"

**A Skill has been lost: Pre-Cognition- predict the future.**

'...W-WHAT!?...' he thought in confusion.

Using Psychometry he looked at her info page and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

**Yuuma Amano aka Raynare**

**-Fallen Angel Assassin-**

**A Fallen Angel who operates as both an Assassin and a Cell Leader. Prefers to target young men by seducing them and then killing them after they drop their guard. She was Issei's former girlfriend/assassin and is**_**enamored with him to the point of sexually assaulting him**_**.**

***Sadist *Anti-human Prejudice (except Issei) *Yandere *Light Magic *Issei-sexual**

**Light Spear- create Spears of Light Magic**

When did that happen? He wasn't sure what exactly transpired that turned her from some murderous ex-messenger of god to boy obsessed ex-messenger of god.

"I-I'm sorry!" he chocked in disbelief, "can you say that again!?"

Yuuma smiled sinisterly, "but first...I'm going to kill you."

"WHAT!? WHY?!"

"Because in order for you to become a fallen angel is that I need to _corrupt _you when you are an angel and you can only become an angel if I kill you first."

"erh...I don't like the sound of that..."

"don't worry...I'll make it..._**fun**_."

Following that black feather wings burst from her back, her clothes disappearing to reveal a….revealing leather BDSM outfit that made Issei VERY worried.

"ufufufu…" she darkly chuckled, brandishing a _suggestive _spear of light.

Out of fear for his life and virginity Issei whipped his hand out to shoot her with a Psi-Magnum but failed to make the proper hand gesture, instead throwing a wave of energy that pushed her back some distance.

**A new skill has been created: Psi-Hammer- slam an object with a wave of psychic force.**

Before she got up again Issei used his newly created Psychic power skill again, kocking her down for the count.

Above Raynare's floating name tag was what appeared to be a Status effect.

**Stunned**

With that acknowledgement Issei dashed away.

-V-

Yesterday he was almost raped and turned into a fallen angel. Starting this day he would stay away from woman...hopefully.

So with determination, disgust, trauma, and a little bit of pride did he walk to school carrying a large box, and plopping it down in front of two people.

**Motohama**

**-Perverted Trio-**

**Matsuda **

**-Perverted Trio-**

"What's this Issei?" asked Matsuda, a bald ex-jock.

"Porno." Issei admitted, "your porno."

"Well why are you giving it back to us?" said the confused Motohoma, adjusting his spectacles.

"I don't need it." he responded, "look guys….I have to tell you something..."

And so he did. He told them that he had a date with a girl that had made romance a big turn off for he at least omitted the psychic powers, the game, and fallen angel part though but he got the point across. He at least said that she was a Yandere BDSM freak if that was consolation (if any).

"So that really happened?" said Matsuda in disbelief.

Issei nodded.

**A Trait has been lost: Perverted**

"Issei…" trailed off Motohama.

Then the least expecting thing happened. The now Perverted Duo began to tear up.

"ISSEI!" they sobbed embracing him in a tackle.

"WE'RE SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!"  
>"DON'T WORRY! WE'LL BRING BACK YOUR INNER PERVERT AT ANY COST!"<p>

He was worried.

**A new Feature has been created: Relationships**

**Matsuda: Good Friend**

**Motohama: Good Friend**

**Raynare AKA Yuuma Amano: Stalker/ Unwilling Lover**

Very worried.

XXXXX

**Issei Hyoudou**

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**A (secretly) psychic japanese highschool student in his 2nd year. He was perverted and used to be fixated on breasts, so much so that he made the third part of the Perverted Trio members of Kuoh Academy.**

**Recently he dated Raynare a fallen angel assassin turned insanely obsessive girlfriend who tried to turn him into a Fallen Angel.**

***Psychic  
><strong>

**Psi-Hammer- slam an object with a wave of psychic force.**

**Psi-Magnum- shoot a powerful projectile entirely made of psionic energy.**

**Psychometry- scan a person, place or thing with psionic energy for information.**

XXXXX

**A/N:**

**Did it on a whim. Saw a few The Gamer fanfics, most of them being Naruto though :(**

**I don't have anything against Naruto, its just that it oversaturated the website. Sad you can't filter out a specific series or two,**

**Anyways I've seen only one bleach/gamer crossover: Swords and Souls: the game most divine by Zaralann; and one HS DXD/Gamer one called DXD: the game by joshie woshie.**

**I'm not sure how far i'll go with this but lets wait and see.**

**Two parter Challenge: **

**-Give Issei psychic powers.**

**-Give him The Gamer powers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It has been a week since his...run in with Yuuma AKA Raynare. Issei didn't have much of a drive to do anything as if his pervertedness was really all that defined him. On his bed he tossed a small ball up and down pondering about something. What now? Though he didn't want to he looked around and to his dismay (or luck) failed to find her.

In frustration he tossed the ball to the side and looked up at his ceiling. Only then discovering something: where was the thud?

He turned and widened his eyes at the site of the ball floating in mid air and his clock stopped ticking all together. But what shocked him the most was the large transparent glowing screen now in the middle of his room.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Update is now Available<strong>

**Current Build: v3245.3**

**Update Build: v3246.0**

**Install? Y/N**

* * *

><p>"I suggest you take it."<p>

Behind him stood a plain japanese man in a salary man suit, he wouldn't be out of place in a regular setting had it not been for the dead eyes that frightened Issei immensely.

* * *

><p><span><strong>900331<strong>

**-Administrator-**

* * *

><p>'an administrator?' he thought as he looked, 'they exist?'<p>

"Well that proves you're a player then. Excellent."

900331 approached him and Issei instinctively jumped back, hand raised out coursing with psychic energy.

The man in the suit frowned, "don't be like that."

"Then how am I supposed to react?" Issei questioned.

He sighed, "use your Psychometry skill again."

* * *

><p><span><strong>900331<strong>

**-Administrator-**

**900331st Administrator of the God Machine's system. The youngest by a hundred years and tasked with guiding newbies on the Collective Unconsciousness.**

* * *

><p>"God Machine. Everything in the world works like clockwork. The laws of physics and the rules of magic work because the universe's system says so. It makes sure that newton's second law applies as much as the nonsensical chants people use to summon spirits. The fact is that it makes everything tick and people like me have to make sure that its still running in tip top condition."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia Updated: The God Machine<strong>

* * *

><p>"Collective Unconsciousness. The underlying thought at the base of mankind that connects all humans. The power of human thought which manifests itself in 'supernatural' ways. Faith that powers deities, Raw Magic,...Psychic powers…."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia Updated: The Collective Unconsciousness<strong>

* * *

><p>900331 pointed his finger at Issei, "Your psychic powers are abnormally greater than everyone elses and since you're strong enough to identify the local OS…."<p>

"You mean this game thing is an OS?!" said Issei.

"eeh…." he teetered, "kind of….Psychics are the most basic and purest of powers. Fact this everyone has them but everyone trades them unconsciously for other forms, such as that Sacred Gear thing that is all the rage. God from the bible had it in his system for miracles and gave them to humans."

900331 scratched his chin, "by the looks of it you might've gotten one also but somehow you defaulted. As if it was wiating to be triggered by some experience...oh well. we'll never know. Anyways your now our newest Player who you guessed it...affects the 'game' that you call life. Your story is one process among many and I'm here to make sure you don't mess with everything TOO much. That Marianne Suffield was a bitch to get rid of…."

"quick question…"

"shoot."

"Why the info dump?"

"1) because its pointless to add unneeded drama in finding these things out on your adventure and 2) I fucking hate this job and I don't want to be some overglorified Tutorial Quest NPC giver."

"well thats…."

"You think its going to be _exactly _like a video game?" scoffed the Administrator, "I'm disappointed in you. Life may actually _be _a game to you but I thought you'd know."

Suddenly a cell phone jingle. Suddenly the beleaguered salaryman groaned.

"Tell you what? how about I give you some promotional starter stuff and we can get this over with. Got it?"

Issei dumbly nodded.

"good!" nodded 90031, "sending…now."

* * *

><p><strong>New Message: Admin90031 -see attached-<strong>

* * *

><p>An in-game inbox screen appeared to his side, at the very top was the same thing the admin attached.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Admin90031<strong>

**Promotion Starter Set**

**-Starter Set-**

* * *

><p>He tapped the small icon below and out popped out a cardboard box, with in it containing a set of red metal plated fingerless gloves, a dozen or so vials of multicolored liquid and a couple stacks of yen.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twice Critical - Common Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Small Health Potion<span>** **x 3**

**Heals light Damage**

**Small Power Potion ****x 3**

**Recovers a small amount of Power**

**Small Stamina Potion** **x 3**

**Recovers a small amount of Power**

* * *

><p><strong>5000 Yen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Keep the Twice Critical, it'll level up as you play it."<p>

90031 then turned to leave out the door..

"Hey wai-" called out Issei in vain. but it was too late. Time once again began to flow like normal and the clock started ticking and the ball fell. He was now left in his room with teh big update screen midair waiting to be selected.

Without much to go on Issei clicked Yes on the update screen as his vision turned hazy as he passed out.

-V-

Updates were indeed painful. Stumbling along, Issei made his way back to Kuoh Academy, head still sore. Honestly he didn't really see any changes but then again since that mess with Raynare only just today did he even use one screen of the gamer interface.

Come to think of it….

'status'

* * *

><p><span><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**P. Strength - 1 **

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 1**

**Issei Hyoudou was a psychic who used to be a pervert before nearly getting sexually assaulted by his Fallen Angel (ex-girlfriend).**

**Highschooler Grade 2**

**Bolt I (**_**Active**_**) - shoot a projectile of energy.**

**Repel I (**_**Active**_**) - project a wave of energy that knocks backs anything in front of you.**

**Scan III (**_**Active**_**) - analyzed a person place or thing.**

* * *

><p>That was different. The interface had stats and far less cluttered. However it did seem odd that his 'skills' were renamed and that the stats were so low.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>P. Strength - 1 - <strong>_**strength of an average joe human**_

**M. Strength - 3 - **_**brain power of an above average human**_

* * *

><p><strong>Scan - analyze a person, place, or thing.<strong>

**1- Name and Title **

**2- Name, Title, and Description**

**3- Name, TItle, Description, and Statistics**

* * *

><p>Nodding in understanding Issei dismissed the screen and resumed doing absolutely nothing at his desk. The update had inexplicably restarted the clock two hours before leaving him to be the first person in class.<p>

SIghing to himself, he decided to wander around and maybe find something to do to pass the time. Kuoh Academy was a nice place, although many buildings were old, early cold-war era, they were expertly refitted. Still there were cracks given the age, pests would be a problem if not for the custodians.

After wandering around the main halls Issei had the misfortune of finding one these 'pests'.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mutant Rat<strong>

**A large attack dog sized mutant rat that has the same demeanour as one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia Updated: Mutant Animals<strong>

**Encyclopedia Updated: Mutant Rats**

* * *

><p>His first monster and one of the most usual first enemies an rpg character faces. Resume a haphazard combat stance, Issei stared down the massive rodent.<p>

It started first; the rat snarled as it lunged for Issei's jugular but missed as he sidestepped. Issei countered with a _Repel _which knocked the Mutant into the wall of the side. He then continued with a dozen Bolts that slammed into the overgrown pest's exposed belly.

The Rat screeched before dying but Issei wasn't done yet. As he tried to venture closer he felt a sting sensation and found another rat biting into the back of his calf.

"gah!" he yelled, "damn rat!"

He kicked it away and turned to find that there were in fact three more rats he had to contend with. Frowning Issei decided to take out his special weapons. Problem was where did he PUT them exactly.

They weren't in his pockets. Unless…

He reached his hands deeper into his pockets and out popped a another screen. A Grid system covered in different icons. An inventory screen.

'useful.' he thought as he pulled out the gloves. To outside appearances they appeared to be red heavy duty gloves made of synthetic fiber with fastened metal plates; but when Issei equipped them he felt...stronger.

'_Boost A_'

The gloves glowed temporarily before a surge of strength flowed into the teen.

"Better." he smiled predatorily.

Issei dashed forward and kicked the first rat up before connecting a solid punch into its jaw, killing it. He whipped back and whip fisted a second rat before stomping hard on the rodent's spine.

"Much better."

Issei felt...bloodthirsty, as if that emptiness where his perverseness had been was replaced by this desire to just fight. He found himself smiling as the last mutant lunged for him. The teen met it head on and grappled with it and its thrashing claws.

punch.

punch.

punch.

The fourth and last punch killed it and by then did Issei recoil back. He pulled away from the rat corpse in shock.

'w-what was i thinking!? what was I doing!?'

He was frightened at how it felt. It just felt wrong to him, this violent side. Issei looked at his blood stained gloves. They were simple rats; would he have gone through it if they were human?

* * *

><p><strong>A Skill has Leveled Up!<strong>

**Bolt II**

**2 - Charge Shot**

* * *

><p>The teen didn't have time to answer as the gloves now began to <em>absorb <em>the blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewards Received: Rat Mutant Blood x 4<strong>

**Upgrade Twice Critical?**

**Y/**N

* * *

><p>No was blocked out. Not thinking he chose yes.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Rat Mutant Blood x 4 lost<strong>

* * *

><p>the gloves flashed again but this time it had began to change. The single metal piece slid out another metal plate, then other, and another. soon enough the fiber parts also began to grow as loose strands began to come out and weave patterns. The weapons self reconstruction now ended with it now cover the entirety of his hand with an added large cuff, making it more like a gauntlet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Twice Critical Upgraded!<strong>

**New Skill: Rat Form I**

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twice Critical I- Common Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Max Two Active Passives.**

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

**Rat Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

* * *

><p>Though amazed at his evolving sacred gear, Issei was still dismayed at how he went crazy for a bit.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>New Message: Admin900331<strong>

* * *

><p>He opened it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>From: Admin900331<strong>

**NEWBIE! GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! ITS A FUCKING GAME GET USE TO IT!**

**p.s. here's a Scroll of Identity for the Twice Critical. Sorry.**

**-Scroll of Identity-**

* * *

><p>Smacking his face and shaking his head Issei finally managed to regain his composure, he was in a game a frightening, realistic game that he actually <em>lived <em>in but a game nonetheless. Not much choice in it. None at all.

* * *

><p><strong>A new skill has been created! Gamer's Mind - total focus and confidence, suppresses harmful and debilitating emotions.<strong>

* * *

><p>'Great.' he sighed, 'now i have the ability to turn into an emotionless psychopath on a whim.'<p>

Issei shrugged it off. The problem now would be finding a way to dispose of the dead rat monsters but that had answered it himself. In a nauseating display the Mutant Rats began to decompose themselves into mush. The teen almost felt the urge to hurl at one point and looked away and look back only after it was all done. What was left was dirt; mulch, compost, and fertilizer to be exact.

As the site of the battle was in an unmonitored, rarely used hallway of the school he was scot free for now and he quickly walked away, the Twice Critical flashing out existence when not in use.

Thing is if he had tried using _Rat Form_ just now then he would have picked up the scent of a certain popular red headed girl whose face now adorned a smile of interest.

XXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twice Critical - Common Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Max Two Active Passives.**

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

**Rat Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**P. Speed - 1 **

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 1**

**Issei Hyoudou was a psychic who used to be a pervert before nearly getting sexually assaulted by his Fallen Angel (ex-girlfriend).**

**Highschooler Grade 2**

**Bolt II (**_**Active**_**) - shoot a projectile of energy.**

**Gamer's Mind (**_**Passive**_**) - total focus and confidence, suppresses harmful and debilitating emotions.**

**Repel I (**_**Active**_**) - project a wave of energy that knocks backs anything in front of you.**

**Scan III (**_**Active**_**) - analyzed a person place or thing.**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

**A/N: **a bit late and not that much (relatively) but I heard your demands for MOAR and voila! The system I've written up is based on a homebrew RPG I have been developing as a hobby. After finals I (hopefully) have the time to start writing more during the winter break.

P.S. what do you think of robots vs demons?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Since the fight with mutant rats Issei had stumbled upon more and more Mutant animals that had continued to attack him regardless of what he did. Much of the time he just booked it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twice Critical - Common Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Max Two Active Passives.**

**Fight Junkie (**_**Passive**_**)**

**You feel incredibly bloodthirsty and delight in fighting.**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

**Rat Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

* * *

><p><em>Fight Junkie.<em> He had used the Identity Scroll (in reality a magical stack of _Paperwork_) to find out what made him snap like that. That in mind he spent the following few days when not at school or home trying to condition himself for this new life.

He exercised.

* * *

><p><strong>P. Strength increased by 1<strong>

**P Strength - 2 - **_**physical strength of a slightly above average human**_

* * *

><p>And got that one day.<p>

These stats measured how strong he really was and he was sure he earned that extra point in Physical Strength since he had never worked out a day in his life (barring running for his life from irate girls) and the teen now made sure to job his way to school and borrow a couple of his parents wearable weights while he was at it.

He used Encyclopedia a lot, much of the time examining one particular article.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mutant Animals<strong>

**While it may seem preposterous but there really are monstrous mutated variations of animals. Giant Rodents, Frank Herbert scale Sandworms, even three headed dogs. Some of these mutant strains have special abilities such as the ability to breath fire or possess impossible high regeneration factors. Many of these Mutant Animals are inexplicably hostile towards humans and other humanoids but luckily tend to keep to themselves in remote areas.**

* * *

><p>By the looks of it, most of the enemies to come will likely be Mutants. Maybe he'll fight some humanoid enemies but he didn't want to dwell on it. He made his way to school today, since then ignoring the pleas of Matsuda and Motohama. Issei wasn't sure if was Gamer's Mind or simply the fact that Raynare's trauma had filtered his perverseness out of his system.<p>

The day was normal like every other day until he heard a commotion.

"Kyaah!"

"Yuuto-san!"

"Kiba-sama!"

Kiba Yuuto was a pretty boy blond bishounen who had woman magnetically attracted to him from the get go. For a long time he had drawn ire and jealousy from Issei and rest of the boys at school. But now...he just didn't.

"Hyoudou-san can you come with me?"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kiba Yuuto<strong>

**-Knight of Rias Gremory-**

**P. Strength - 3**

**P. Speed - 5**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 3**

**Formerly an orphan taken in by the church. He is the last survivor of the Holy Swords Project organized to find and/or develop humans capable of wielding Holy Swords. When the project failed all but he escaped being euthanized. Rias Gremory found him and his since reincarnated him into her devil servant using a Knight Evil Piece. He is now part of her Peerage which is masked as Kuoh's Occult Research Club.**

**Highschooler Grade 2, Swordsman Grade 3, Bishounen **

**Knight Piece's Speed (**_**Active Passive**_**) - Grants the devil increased physical speed**

* * *

><p>By the looks Kiba could beat him quite handily, especially if he such a good sword fighter as it says he is.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Swordsman Grade 3 <strong>

**You know your way around swords, proper stances, swings, etc.**

**1 - Novice**

**2 - Beginner**

**3 - Light Experience**

* * *

><p>Added with his Sacred Gear, it meant alot of trouble if the two were to ever fight. Although he never intended to fight the Bishounen that didn't make him feel comfortable.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sword Birth - Uncommon Sacred Gear<strong>

**Summons Magical Swords. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Demon Sword Creation (**_**Passive**_**)**

**All swords summoned gain Demon Element**

**Summon Sword (**_**Active**_**)**

**Summon Magical Swords**

**Basic Sword - **

**Holy Eraser - negates Holy Element**

**Flame Delete - negates Flame Element**

**Replenish Calm - negates Wind Element**

* * *

><p><strong>(Neutral) - "Sure."<strong>

**(Neutral) - "No thank you."**

**(Investigate) - "Why?"**

**(Renegade) - "Hell no pretty boy! Why should I listen to you enemy of men!?"**

* * *

><p>Special Dialog options now ran through his head. This he reasoned was important somehow.<p>

"Why?" he asked Kiba.

"Buchou wants to speak with you." responded the blond.

That phrase caused an uproar, boys being jealous of him while girls were outraged that he had denied such an invitation.

* * *

><p><strong>(Neutral) - "Sure."<strong>

**(Neutral) - "No thank you."**

**(Investigate) - "Why does she want to speak with me?"**

**(Renegade) - "Hell no pretty boy! Why should I listen to you enemy of men!?"**

* * *

><p>"why does she want to speak with me?"<p>

"We know about your...run in with the pest problem."

* * *

><p><strong>(Confront) - "And you didn't help me? I thought you'd folks deal with this since this is <strong>_**your **_**territory!"**

**(Neutral) - "Fine. I'll go."**

**(Neutral) - "No thank you."**

**(Investigate) - "and?"**

* * *

><p>"Fine." Issei agreed, "I'll go."<p>

-V-

* * *

><p><strong>Rias Gremory<strong>

**-Heir of House Gremory-**

**P. Strength - 2**

**P. Speed - 3**

**M. Strength - 4**

**M. Speed - 3**

**Heir of House Gremory, one of 72 Pillar Devil noble houses. She is the King of her Peerage which mask itself as Kuoh's Occult Research Club with she as President. In both the underworld and earth she is considered attractive, popular, and a promising member of society. **

**Highschooler Grade 3**

**King Piece's Authority (**_**Active Passive**_**) - Grants the devil increased physical speed**

**Power of Destruction (**_**Active**_**) - Gremory Bloodline ability. Create a ball of destructive energy that when annihilates anything on contact.**

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory was one of the 'Two Great Onee-samas' of Kuoh Academy, two of the most popular girls in school. Hard not to imagine why given her looks and smarts. At the moment they entered the ORC clubroom Issei would've started drooling as the redhead had just walked out of the inbuilt shower.<p>

Now he didn't feel a single thing.

"Ah Kiba!" she smiled, "you brought Issei-kun~"

* * *

><p><strong>(Renegade) - "Get to the point."<strong>

* * *

><p>"Get to to the point." he flatly stated.<p>

Unfazed she continued smiling, "I...want...you."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because of your powers."

Because she wanted him in her peerage.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joke) - "at least buy me dinner first."<strong>

**(Neutral) - "sorry but I'm not interested."**

* * *

><p>"At least buy me dinner first." he joked.<p>

"okay."

"eh."

* * *

><p><strong>Eh?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Just like that!?" Issei blurted incredulously.<p>

"uh-hmm!" she nodded and smiled.

-V-

"So as I was saying I'm not real interested in-"

"OMG THERE'S THE FIGURINE I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR!"

Yes they were 'dating'. It was more or less him being dragged around by the red head devil all across Akihabara. Turns out she was an otaku. A fanatical Otaku.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rias Gremory<strong>

**-Heir of House Gremory-**

**P. Strength - 2**

**P. Speed - 3**

**M. Strength - 4**

**M. Speed - 3**

**Heir of House Gremory, one of 72 Pillar Devil noble houses. She is the King of her Peerage which mask itself as Kuoh's Occult Research Club with she as President. In both the underworld and earth she is considered attractive, popular, and a promising member of society. **

**Highschooler Grade 3, **_**Otaku Grade 10**_

**King Piece's Authority (**_**Active Passive**_**) - Grants the devil increased physical speed**

**Power of Destruction (**_**Active**_**) - Gremory Bloodline ability. Create a ball of destructive energy that when annihilates anything on contact.**

* * *

><p>He didn't like the jealous stares, mainly because it was clearly a case of a whipped man hauling the hundred or so bags of a woman that saw him as self-propelled wallet. After god knows how many hours the both had finally settled with a meal at a maid cafe; there were a lot of them around there and from an outsider's viewpoint, he saw little to no difference between them.<p>

While he had the usual Omelet rice she opted for some sort of fruit salad. Although she liked eating her salad, Rias continued to glance at Issei's plate from time to time.

"You want some?" he asked.

"eh!?" she looked up in surprised, "b-but that'd be an indirect kiss!"

An odd fear, the Psychic had thought that a foreigner would be more against it because of his spit. With a nod Issei took his unused knife and cut off a good portion of the Omelet Rice to the side.

"Take it." he said, "that parts uneaten."

"But I can't."

"how come?"

"It would be rude of me…"

"I don't mind."

Slowly and carefully Rias sank her fork in the piece of Omelet and placed it on her plate, eating it politely and quietly.

"Oishi….." she said quietly between chewing.

"Your welcome."

After eating the two teens walked for sometime, rather than talking about the club it was mostly about manga and anime, she seeming to obsess over japanese culture in general.

"Is there a reason why you like japanese culture so much?" he asked as they continued through the district, heading towards the commuter train for Kuoh.

"A member of my brother's peerage was japanese and inspired me."

"Peerage?" he said, feigning ignorance.

"Peerage: Devils can reincarnated people of other races as devils using special chess pieces called evil pieces to be servants to the 'King'. Rooks with strength, Knights with speed, Bishops with magic, Queens with all three, and pawns that can gain the power of either of the four."

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia Updated: Peerages<strong>

**Encyclopedia Updated: Evil Pieces**

* * *

><p>"So you want me to join your peerage?" he asked, "i'd be okay with that if it isn't for the whole devil thing."<p>

"I can assure you it isn't that bad. Don't you want to be stronger, faster, live longer, be able to fly, _and _see in the dark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Encyclopedia Updated: Devils<strong>

* * *

><p>"Thats good and all but there has to be a catch."<p>

"well you do have the chance to rise in the ranks and get a peerage of your own, a harem perhaps…"

He wasn't so into woman at the moment.

"Sorry Rias but i'm not that kind of man anymore."

By then they were already on the train, with it being night time there were few people and for all intents and purposes they were alone.

"Not that kind?" said the devil in surprise.

Issei nodded, "I dated this...girl. It was nice but she was so forward that I realised that i'm not ready. I knew from then on that I couldn't act the same as I did before."

Glancing at the window and back to her he sighed, "I honestly think going out with her was a bad idea. Between her and you I admit that this date was better and I'm glad that I'm here with you."

"T-thank you…" she blushed slightly.

That was the last time they talked before the train rolled into Kuoh station.

-V-

The day after, Issei went through school like normal although at this he had already began to tune out the outcries. So so so much noise. Time to time they would pass by one another. Although everytime they looked eye to eye she would just blush and turn her head way.

Then the guys and girls who crowded around her glared daggers into him.

It was harrowing and Issei had managed to get by without respawning.

Then again..._can_ he respawn?

'Relationships' he said in his head.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Relationships<strong>

**Potential Romances**

**Raynare: Obsessive Love**

**Rias Gremory: Crush**

**Kiba Yuuto: Friendly...**_**for**_ _**now**_

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Rias Gremory now had a crush on him or that Kiba Yuuto was on the list.<p>

"Kyaaah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Quest: Save the Girl being attacked by Mutant Dogs<strong>

* * *

><p>Swiping it away, Issei quickly rushed over to the source of the voice; it coming from a young blond teenage girl who had a five member pack of large deformed dogs circling her. This particularly wide alleyway was still scarcely used.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mutant Dog<strong>

**The super soldier version of the Attack Dog. Has a very nasty bite.**

* * *

><p>"<em>REPEL<em>!" He threw both his hands out and with it sent four of the rears dogs into the distance, taking the initiative of the initial shock to viciously kick at the remaining front one's sides.

The one Mutant yelped as it fell to the ground before Issei shot a _Bolt _point blank into its head.

The Blond screeched in horror but Issei ignored her pleas.

He instead pulled the girl back behind him as he his Twice Critical manifested once again.

The remainder of the pack had by then lifted themselves up and barked at Issei as they began chasing after him.

"_Rat Form_!"

What followed was something he didn't expect. An immense surge of energy flooded into him, nearly forcing him to scream at power. Around his body emanated an aura of warm red that took the vague shape of a rodent; tail, ears, and all.

He felt faster and he could think faster. On a whim Issei had decided to try out his Twice Critical's abilities and now he was using them.

"_Boost A!_"

Now felt far better than he ever had. He threw himself into the fray, facing the dogs head on in a scrappy brawl. Every bite they had gave him stung but with _Fight Junkie_ and _Gamer's Mind_ activated he tanked the damage as he wrestled with the four canines. When punches didn't work he used _Repel _point blank, fist clenched, earning him a new skill.

* * *

><p><strong>A New Skill has been created: Power Punch - chargeable high powered punch<strong>

* * *

><p>It did as the name implies.<p>

A single _Power Punch_ obliterated two before the last two grew wiser. His fist still clenched he looked at the remainder of the dog pack, now hesitant to attack him. Issei took that hesitation and throws himself at the two dogs with his enhanced speed, using the new skill to finish them off.

As the last of the dogs crumpled and began decomposing he looked to see the girl huddling some distance away in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Received: Mutant Dog Blood x 4, Mutant Dog Teeth x 3<strong>

**Upgrade Twice Critical?**

**Y/N**

* * *

><p>Another that he'd probably need anyway.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Mutant Dog Blood x 4 lost<strong>

**Twice Critical Upgraded!**

**New Skill: Dog Form I**

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Bloodhound - gain a Dog's sense of smell**

**Dog's Ears - gain the ability to hear as well as a dog**

**Attack Dog - increase to intimidation and bite attacks**

* * *

><p>After upgrading Twice Critical the metal gauntlet cuffs not longer existed, instead he had a metal bracer that covered his forearm along side the armored glove.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Next Upgrade: Requires<strong> **Mutant Dog Teeth x 5**

**Dog Form II**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Asia Argento<strong>

**-Excommunicated Nun-**

**P. Strength - 0 - **_**strength of a less than average human**_

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 1**

**M. Speed - 1**

**A former Nun who was abandoned as a child in front of a church door stop. Discovered to possess a healing sacred Gear and was held up as a Holy Maiden while held at arms length as a tool by certain clergy who banished her with added malice when she in an act of compassion healed a Devil.**

**Christian Grade 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Christian Grade 4<strong>

**1 - Technical Christian; sometimes goes to church and abides some tenants**

**2 - Practicing Christian; goes to church regularly and abides most tenants**

**3 - Devout Christian; always goes to church and follows the tenants by the word**

**4 - Very Devout Christian; sees Church as a second home and knows the tenants on the top of her head.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Twilight Healing - Uncommon Sacred Gear<strong>

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

**Heal IV (**_**Active**_**)**

**Heal physical wounds to the body**

**1 - Heal Scratches and bruises**

**2 - Heal Light Wounds**

**3 - Heal Basic Wounds**

**4 - Heal Moderate Wounds**

* * *

><p>She was afraid; that was a given. Asia looked at him afraid of the power that he just wielded, unlike the soft gentle power of healing, his was animalistic brutality.<p>

"...Hi." he greeted softly.

"H-hi…" she answered nervously.

"are you okay?"

She nodded.

"If you want I can get you to safety….I'm sure you know that there are monsters."

"I-I don't have anywhere to go…"

"No friends or family?"

She shook her head, eyes red from tears. The fact that on closer inspection her clothes were worn and dirty didn't help either.

"W-would you be my friend?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Paragon) - "Sure. I'll be your friend"<strong>

**(Neutral) - "Whatever you feel like it?"**

**(Renegade) - "Get lost you annoying bitch!"**

* * *

><p>"Sure." he said with a smile, "I'll be your friend."<p>

"Really!?" exclaimed the happy girl.

Issei nodded. Asia responded by encasing him in a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Asia has joined the party!<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXX<p>

**Twice Critical - Common Sacred Gear**

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

***Max Two Active Passives. *Only one Form allowed**

**Fight Junkie (**_**Passive**_**)**

**You feel incredibly bloodthirsty and delight in fighting.**

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

**Rat Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

**Dog Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Bloodhound - gain a Dog's sense of smell**

**Dog's Ears - gain the ability to hear as well as a dog**

**Attack Dog - increase to intimidation and bite attacks**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**P. Strength - 2**

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 1**

**Issei Hyoudou was a psychic who used to be a pervert before nearly getting sexually assaulted by his Fallen Angel (ex-girlfriend).**

**Highschooler Grade 2**

**Bolt II (**_**Active**_**) - shoot a projectile of energy.**

**Gamer's Mind (**_**Passive**_**) - total focus and confidence, suppresses harmful and debilitating emotions.**

****Power Punch (_Active_) - chargeable high powered punch****

**Repel I (**_**Active**_**) - project a wave of energy that knocks backs anything in front of you.**

**Scan III (**_**Active**_**) - analyzed a person place or thing.**

XXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Problem with Gamer fanfics is the system. D: Damn hard to do.

Anyways I plan Issei to be monk style character with a zodiac based stance system: Rat, Dog, Tiger, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everything that his Psychometry turned Scan power had told him was true and honestly Issei wondered who the real bad guy was if Devils had better actual character than the Church Clergy.

Being her new friend, the teen escorted the teen towards an old church, it having been bought by as of yet unknown owners.

Since it was on the far side of town and she was supposed to have came tomorrow that meant they had some time on their hands. Out of sympathy for her ordeal Issei had decided to talk the long, scenic route.

Their first destination was an arcade. To his dismay the man who his life as a video game was getting routinely trounced by a nun who though Atari was JUST a japanese word for a thing in a game of Go.

"I won!" she exclaimed after routinely trouncing him in Mortal Instinct.

"that...was my primary…." Issei sulked.

Asia had beaten him the first time with a _joke character _in his favorite fighting game.

"eh? Issei-san are you alright?"

"ah" he shook it off, "nothing. How about we get something to eat next?"

"mhm!" she nodded.

However as they walked out Asia had magnetically face planted to the glass wall of a claw machine. In it were plushies best described as the diabetes inducing cross of a puppy, kitten, and bunny all rolled into one.

"cuuuuuuuuuuute~" she drooled.

Combing through his hair, Issei sighed and searched in his pocket for change. By the time he actually won it he was pretty much starving for cash.

-V-

The meal itself was nice, taking her to a diner, letting Asia cutely struggle in trying eat the massive hamburger.

"You like it?"

"Yes I do!" she smiled.

He smiled.

Then he stopped smiling.

He just dated a third girl.

Why didn't he have this luck before?

Across the table Asia waved her hand in his face, "Issei-san? Issei-san!"

"huh!?" he jumped back into consciousness.

"You were staring into space." she stated.

"Its nothing." Issei handwaved.

They continued eating.

"Issei-san…" she started.

"yeah?" he asked.

"Do you think the people at the church will...like...me?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Comfort) - Who wouldn't like you?<strong>

**(Protective) - They will or they'll have to answer to me!**

**(Neutral) - Yes they will.**

**(Renegade) - No. No they won't.**

* * *

><p>"Who wouldn't like you? You're the sweetest nicest person I've met. If they don't like you just know that I always will."<p>

Did he just say that!? What Idiot RPG Dev doesn't spell out what you'll say in a conversation!

Unknown to Issei who was screaming inside his head, Asia was turning a nice shade of pink.

-V-

Odd as it was, despite being Devil territory someone had managed to reopen it. Maybe it was just some nondenominated one, the kind that doesn't have crazed clergyman.

"Hel-lo...Shitty People! IT IS I! FATHER FREED SELLZEN!"

With that sudden outburst it dashed the Psychic's hopes. As standing between the old church on the hill and Issei was a strange white haired man in priest clothes, his eyes darting left and right like crazy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Freed Sellzen aka The Shitty Priest<strong>

**-loudmouth insane ex-exorcist-**

**A talented former exorcist of the church, he was a sadistic madman who was only in it to kill people and for that was kicked out and had just joined the Fallen Angels.**

()

**Swordsman Grade 4, Gunslinger Grade 3**

()

**Fight Junkie (**_**passive**_**) - you feel bloodthirsty and delight in fighting**

* * *

><p>'no attributes?'<p>

Issei had no time to ponder as the weirdo had already closed the distance between them, swinging down with a blade of pure light. The teen instantly activated his sacred gear as the light blade impacted and wrestled with his armor clad forearms.

"Cheh!"

Freed jumped back, now brandishing a large handgun with a cross on it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Light Gun - Uncommon Pistol<strong>

**Semi-automatic Pistol made by the Christian Church that shoots light element projectiles.**

* * *

><p>Issei had already pushed Asia to the side as the exorcist already began to unload on him. Even with his enhanced agility and toughness the teen could only resist so much damage.<p>

Somehow in a gap he shot a Repel at Freed then a few Bolts before they both fled. Wincing in pain he slammed his back to a tree at the side of the road, right next to Asia.

"I-Issei-san!" clamored Asia, holding her palms over his wounds.

A light green glow indicated that she was using Twilight Healings _Heal _power.

"I'm sorry." she started to tear up, "i didn't know...p-please don't hate me!"

"No. I don't blame you." he assured, "and I will never hate you either."

Some unknown benefactor had told her to come to this new church in japan of all places just after she got kicked out.

The teen would have to chastise himself later out of how obviously sketchy it was.

With most of the wounds gone, Issei now had to focus on how to get out of this situation as he could tell that Freed was still out there.

'_Dog Form_.'

With _Dog Form_ activated, A vague red outline of a dog now hovered over his body as a wave of senses now flooded into his mind. Behind the two teens was Freed, running at a breakneck pace but somehow not producing a sound.

Issei whipped back and charge a _Power Fist_ that clashed head on with Freed's light blade.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Light Blade - Uncommon Sword<strong>

**A mass produced variation of the holy sword that generates a blade of hard holy light element.**

* * *

><p>The resulting feedback repelled both.<p>

"Asia." he growled protectively, " Down the hill. Now!"

To lost for words the ex-nun nodded and ran down as the Gamer readied another Power Fist.

"What do you want!?" he demanded.

"Why should I tell you!?" cackled Freed, "I could just save time and just gut you!"

Light bullets whizzed through the air and forced Issei to dodge. Roaring ferociously, the teen threw himself at the exorcist as metal gauntlet continued to clash with light blade.

"THIS IS FUN HAHAHAA! WE SHOULD DO THIS MORE OFTEN!"

Clang.

Clang.

Clang.

They continued the stalemate, exchanging blows counteracting blows.

"more. more! MORE!"

'this sicko is getting off on it!' Issei scowled.

"Come on you fucker!"

Freed lifted his Light Gun.

"DANCE FOR ME!"

Not even bothering to aim, the former exorcists fire more bullets in frenzied, disorganized fashion.

"Nice moves I can see why that little whore of a nun follows ya!"

Bang. Bang.

"Ha! Run! Run like the Pussy you are!"

Bang. Bang.

Issei shivered in rage, "Can you just SHUT. THE FUCK UP!"

Without a hint of self control he unknowingly changed to his _Rat Form_ and activating _Boost A_.

"GRAAAGGHHHH!" The teen roared.

With the agility and stealth ability of a Rat he began to run rings around Freed. Darting back and forthe as he dashed around and clawing at the exorcists with metal encased hands. Despite the reddening marks now appearing on him the madman never ceased to stop his infernal racket. In fact Freed was cackling and howling.

"OW! THAT HURT!" squealed the older man.

Even with the speed boost Issei couldn't stop him. Freed continued to fight him while he was getting tired. After another swing Issei again retreated behind a tree, thankful that his rat stealth was working. Issei panted and reached into his front pocket; going through the inventory grid and pulled out stamina potion before guzzling it down like a shot glass.

"GOT YA!."

Issei jumped away from as a light blade went right through where he would have been

"Or not!" Freed snorted before laughing again.

"WHAT ARE YOU!?" yelled Issei outraged.

"WHO AM I!? I'M A GUY WHO LIKE TO KILL SHITS LIKE YOU!"

Both Issei and Freed continued their game, clashing for god knows how long. His enhance gamer powers were matched with Frees maddened inhuman ability.

So Issei now tried to just overpower him.

"_bolt_."

A charged _Bolt _of unnecessarily large amount of power flew from Issei's fingers. At such close range that the explosion (though smaller than it should be) had thrown Freed back and Issei if the latter hadn't already braced for it.

"bolt."

A second _bolt _of lesser magnitude slammed into a shaky Freed. Then a third. Then a forth in rapid succession.

He continued using _Bolt_. Charged and not till finally Freed collapsed to a knee. Fatigued.

* * *

><p><strong>A Skill has leveled up!<strong>

**Bolt III**

**3 - Automatic**

* * *

><p>"you…." panted Freed, "I'm gonna get you shits...someday...somehow…"<p>

The Shitty Priest collapsed, both Light Blade and Light Gun falling from his hands and sliding

towards Issei.

* * *

><p><strong>Rewards Received: Light Blade, Light Gun<strong>

* * *

><p>Issei was worn out. That was the most intense fight he had so far. Looking he saw that there footprints, scorch marks, craters, and deep cuts all over the forested area. He too collapsed but had enough willpower or in his case: <em>Mental Strength<em> to stay awake. The teen breathed, lying there for at least a minute before getting up.

"God this sucks!" he groaned, "Why can't I just go back to the life of wishing to sleep with woman."

"that can be arranged."

In all her...disturbing BSDM Beauty floated in Raynare, looking at Issei's torn clothes and his new scarred muscle with _interest_.

"aw...crap."

-V-

Long story short this old abandoned Kuoh Church was in fact a hideout for Fallen Angels and their ilk. They never bothered to clean up the inside but they (read: Raynare) had the decency to put up a dining table.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Kuoh Church - Fallen Angel Stronghold<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuoh Academy was a Devil Stronghold.<p>

This was problematic.

They were welcoming; kind of, though by Raynare's insistence mostly.

Right now everyone was eating except for Freed Sellzen, who was tied up and had his head shoved into the nearby trashcan so it left his legs sticking upward thrashing about all the while the shitty priest was screaming muffled obscenities, and Raynare, who had a frilly cute pink apron over her mature leather dominatrix form as she spoon fed Issei who at the moment was tied up in magic chains.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Relationships<strong>

**Potential Romances**

**Asia Argento: ...Bro-Con?**

**Raynare: Obsessive Love**

**Rias Gremory: Crush**

**Kiba Yuuto: Friendly...**_**for**_ _**now**_

()

**Rivalries**

**Freed Sellzen: 'playmates'**

* * *

><p>Raynare was as yandere for him as always; Asia...well...that was new. The Sicko Freed really did just<p>

see this whole thing as fun and that was expected from the madman.

"Say ah~"

Issei didn't say it.

"Say ah~"

Issei still didn't say it.

Asia looked at the two with a pout, made all the more ridiculous and cute given her little bib and her hands clenching hard on a knife and fork.

"...ah-GHGFHIOFISJGLOILRGGH"

The fallen angel shoved the spoon full of meatloaf down his throat.

"There!" she smiled, "was that so hard?"

Issei gagged and coughed before looking with pleading eyes to the three other fallen angels in the room.

The middled aged man in trench coat and hat just mouthed, 'it happens'

A tall buxom blue-nette with hair over an eye with violet coat and mini skirt just shrugged.

The youngest of the four fallen angels, a petite blond pigtailed girl in black gothic lolita didn't even notice or cared as she unceremoniously bit into a drumstick with little in the way of manners.

"...yes?"

Raynare dropped the spoon….and started to tear up.

"Y-you don't like m-my cooking!?" she said in a tantrum.

"no I-"

"I-HATE YOU! WAAAAAAAAAHH!"

She ran off sobbing uncontrollably.

"RAYNARE!" yelled the blue-nette as she chased after her.

"Kalawarner its just one of her fits…" grumbled the only male fallen.

Kalawarner glared at her counterpart, "shut up Dohnaseek."

The woman ran off after Issei's ex followed by the youngest fallen angel who glared at him.

"Woman." growled Dohnaseek, "troublesome."

Issei grunted, "hn."

"Shannaro"

"what does that mean Asia?"

"I don't know I just felt like saying it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Twice Critical - Common Sacred Gear**

**Doubles the physical power of the user. Binds on Equip. Evolvable.**

***Max Two Active Passives. *Only one Form allowed**

()

**Fight Junkie (**_**Passive**_**)**

**You feel incredibly bloodthirsty and delight in fighting.**

()

**Boost A (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

()

**Boost B (**_**Active Passive**_**)**

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

***Requires Boost A**

()

**Rat Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Speed**

**+1 M. Speed**

**Rat's Nose - gain a rat's sense of smell**

**Sneaky Rat - gain the stealthy skills of a rat**

()

**Dog Form I **_**(Active Passive)**_

**+1 P. Strength**

**+1 P. Speed**

**Bloodhound - gain a Dog's sense of smell**

**Dog's Ears - gain the ability to hear as well as a dog**

**Attack Dog - increase to intimidation and bite attacks**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Issei Hyoudou<strong>

**-Kuoh Academy Student-**

**P. Strength - 2**

**P. Speed - 1**

**M. Strength - 3**

**M. Speed - 1**

**Issei Hyoudou was a psychic who used to be a pervert before nearly getting sexually assaulted by his Fallen Angel (ex-girlfriend).**

()

**Highschooler Grade 2**

()

**Bolt III (**_**Active**_**) - shoot a projectile of energy.**

**Gamer's Mind (**_**Passive**_**) - total focus and confidence, suppresses harmful and debilitating emotions.**

**Power Punch (**_**Active**_**) - chargeable high powered punch**

**Repel I (**_**Active**_**) - project a wave of energy that knocks backs anything in front of you.**

**Scan III (**_**Active**_**) - analyzed a person place or thing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** People wanted updates so I brought you one. Less Game Dialogue and more story. Hopefully its not filler as I fear it to be. D:

BTW Issei's harem is still a WIP.

P.S. Got plans to write up my Robots vs. Demons idea for HS DxD I discussed in Chapter 2.

P.P.S. What do you think of a story where the Biblical Adam is the antagonist?

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Fanfic Idea: A Maelstrom divided<strong>

Mito, Menma, Arashi, Naruto and Naruko are the five sons and daughters of Minato and Kushina who died during the Kyuubi attack.

Mito and Menma are the oldest and come from other marriages, they don't like each other and wrestle for power within the Uzumaki clan.

Naruto and Naruko are twins who are troublemakers that seem to wreak havoc amongst friends and enemies.

Arashi, the only adopted child, struggling to prove that he can go toe to toe with everyone else while dealing with the _unhealthy _interest of Mito and Naruko that they start to have with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Happy New Years Everyone! As a (late) Christmas Gift here is a short chapter, since Classes are starting again I'm going have to try and find a good timetable for Fan Fic writing.

I'll be getting Chapter 6 up sometime in January.

Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 5**

Raynare was a nutcase. Not much else Issei could say about it. It has been an hour or two since his capture and he is still in these chains.

Everytime he would try to activate the Twice Critical he would get this message:

* * *

><p><strong>Sacred Gear Not Usable.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Try all you like you can't get out of those chains, they've been specially made."<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Binding Chains<strong>

**Chains made of magic absorbing metal that suppresses Magical Power.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mittelt<strong>

**-Fallen Angel-**

**P. Strength - 2**

**P. Speed - 2**

**M. Strength - 2**

**M. Speed - 2**

**A Fallen Angel.**

**Romantic Grade 10**

**Flight (Active) - fly.**

**Light Spear I (Active) - create a spear of light.**

* * *

><p>The young fallen Angel girl was watching him in this backroom. Issei at the moment before considered using his Psychic powers but it would have to be withheld for now.<p>

It was an awkward silence as Issei wasn't sure how'd he get himself out. Even as Mittelt was so engrossed in that….questionable book.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Romancer Tactics<strong>

**Book 1 of the Romancer Series, detailing the adventures of Sir Kokoro-kun and Farm Girl Heart-tan. **_**VERY **_**ECCHI.**

* * *

><p>The teen knew that the girl was more powerful than Freed and he barely won that scuffle. Some unknown amount of time passed before she started talking.<p>

"what are you?" Mittelt questioned.

"pardon?"

"I said what are you?" she said with added firmness, closing the book as well, "I only know one other person that knows the secret to the Common Sacred Gear trick and Azazel-sama swore me to secrecy."

"Azazel."

"Our leader. Now come one! Spill it!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Truth) - "the Admin helped me"<strong>

**(Half-Truth) - "I just found it out myself. "**

**(Lie) - "I don't know."**

**(Renegade) - "I'm not saying one more thing Crow-Bitch!"**

* * *

><p>"I just found it out myself," Issei defended, "I was born with this power, only found out I had it when Raynare did...whatever the hell that was then I got attacked by mutants. I managed to kill them and this…" He glanced at his arms, "sacred gear woke up and took the blood in."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(Truth) - "the Admin helped me"<strong>

**(Lie) - "That's all I know."**

**(Renegade) - "I'm not saying one more thing Crow-Bitch!"**

**(Flirt) - "Why would I lie to you my black feather rose?"**

* * *

><p>Cheesiest. Line. Ever.<p>

"Why would I lie to you my black feather rose?"

And Issei went with it.

"e-eh!?" Mittelt blushed, "y-you can't just say that so p-publicly!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Flirt) - "but we're all alone aren't we?"<strong>

* * *

><p>"but we're all alone aren't we?" Issei pushed.<p>

Mittelt grew even more red, "b-baka! don't say things like that!"

"Its just me," said Issei in a husky voice, "tied up in these chains...at your _mercy_."

Redder than red, Mittelt sputtered a bit before collapsing with a solid thud. She was now just an unconscious, gibbering mass of nosebleeds.

With her out of the way, Issei quickly used _Repel _to begin loosening the chains, a second strained the metal, a third warped the chainlinks just enough that he could.

* * *

><p><strong>A Skill has been upgraded! Repel II<strong>

**2 - Repel Surroundings**

This most likely mean than rather than projecting from his hand, he could used this to push back everything around him with sufficient force.

Willing Twice Critical back into existence, he flexed his gauntlet encased fingers before going into _Rat Form_. In this form he pressed himself against the door and focused. Clear.

Issei discreetly opened the door to the hallway before turning his head left and right just to be sure.

With the coast clear he sneaked his way down the hallway, homing in on the scent of Asia. After some distance he stumbled onto a locked room.

He tapped on the door, "psst! Asia! Asia!" the audible whisper was met with another voice.

"I-Issei-san?" said Asia quietly.

"Its me," he answered, "we're getting out of here."

'_Boost A_' he said in his head.

Issei didn't have a key but he could force the door open, fully aware that it would cause a ruckus. To his dismay it didn't budge.

'_Boost B_'

Even still his inhuman strength wasn't enough..

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magic Reinforced Door<strong>

**A door enchanted with physical reinforcement magic.**

* * *

><p>Blast it? Bolt was the least stealthy attack he had.<p>

Punch it? still not discreet enough.

Then perhaps...cutting it?

Only now did he realise that he still had Light Blade and Light Gun in his bigger on the inside pockets/inventory. Both weapons had landed in his hands, just before Yuuma came. The Light Element weapons sometimes left burns. Perhaps it could melt metal as well.

"Asia stand back." he whispered.

He pulled out the Light Blade which spontaneously projected its light part. The teen focused on where the door handle and lock system met the door frame, stabbing the blade into it as the metal and wood began to gave way. The Door was protected against physical effects not elemental apparently.

After essentially melting off the lock he casted a small _Repel _that finally pushed off the door.

"Issei-san!"

The Nun rushed over to him and hugged the psychic with affection. The embrace only lasted a couple moments until an explosion sounded.

"WHERE IS MY HUSBAND!?" yelled an unknown female voice.

Followed by another.

"ISE-KUN! I'VE COME TO RESCUE YOU!" shouted a certain red head's voice.

Then silence.

"WHO ARE YOU!? WHY DO YOU KNOW MY ISSEI!"

"I CAN ASK THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU!" growled Rias.

The ruckus was then followed by a bright flash and shaking ground.

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO WITH MY HUSBAND YOU CHURCH WHORES AND DEVIL BITCHES!?" screeched Raynare.

'Not good. Not good at all.' Issei sweated.

"_I-ssei-san….._"

The teen glanced down at the nun that nestled her head into his chest. Said nun now sporting a dark malevolent aura as she started to shake uncontrollably.

"erk" grunted Issei, "Asia why….are you…hugging me...again?"

"_I-ssei-san….._"

"Please Asia….."

"_I-ssei-san….._"

-V-

After that uncomfortable exchange with Asia, both rushed out to see three groups at an intense standoff. There was Rias and an older buxom half-japan girl who wore hair in a long ponytail, Akeno Himejima.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Akeno Himejima<strong>

**-Queen of Rias Gremory-**

* * *

><p>On the other was all the Fallen minus Mittelt. Though at the moment Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were looking at this mess with disinterest.<p>

The third, unknown group consisted of two woman, a japanese girl with ligh brown twin tails and a short haired blue-nette caucasian. The strangest thing about them were the black figure forming bodysuits.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Irina Shidou<strong>

**-Stupid Battle Nun-**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Xenovia<strong>

**-Stupid Battle Nun-**

* * *

><p><em>Scan <em>at times was…informative.

"You're dead!" shouted Irina, hefting a katana.

"No one is touching my servant" yelled Rias, whose hands now held a black and red ball of magic death.

"I'll kill you all for Issei-sama!" screeched Raynare

Issei-sama?

* * *

><p><strong>(Paragon) - intervene.<strong>

* * *

><p>"STOP!"<p>

Issei jumped between all three groups, using the new _Repel _to cause them to stumble back.

"Issei!?" was the general reaction.

"Lets all just settle down." he said, Sacred Gear active.

He knew that Raynare was obsessed with him and Rias had a thing for him after that date/recruitment drive but Irina Shidou was someone that he wasn't even aware of.

"Twin-tail-san." asked Issei, turning toward Irina, "How do you know me?"

"Yes...Twin-tails" glared Rias, "how do you know my servant?"

"Your're servant?" growled Raynare.

Killing Intent flared and made the two other fallen angels and the blue haired nun to shift uneasily.

Asia just pouted, "_I-ssei-san….._"

* * *

><p><strong>(Renegade) - GTFO Maneuver<strong>

* * *

><p>The teen ignored it. This Psychic Game crap had done a lot to him; hell! even made him an unwilling casanova!<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Irina Shidou<strong>

**-Stupid Battle Nun-**

**Issei's childhood friend (and first 'love')that moved away. Very religous tomboy who could be confused for a male if not for hair and figure that she flaunts.**

* * *

><p>A quick <em>Scan<em>. Not a full _Scan_.

"Never mind." he said, " I know who you are...Shidou…as childhood friend I kind of want to know what happened and why are you here?"

"THIS HUSSY IS YOUR FRIEND!?" Raynare screeched.

"Hussy!?" Irina screeched back.

Then sirens came off.

Out of nowhere the inside of the church flashed red as alarms that the Fallen never had blared and roared.

Confused, their attention now centered on a glowing holographic yellow sign that now flashed into existence, floating above them in the center.

* * *

><p><strong>-WARNING!-WARNING!-<strong>

* * *

><p>'warning….' thought Issei, 'in games that meant…..oh god no….'<p>

"_BOOST A! BOOST B!_"

All of them turned towards Issei.

"Issei!" shouted Rias over the sirens, "What are you-"

"EVERYONE! GET OUT OF-"

Issei turned to block a blow. Barely managing to raise his hands in defence before being sent flying.

* * *

><p><strong>PUBLIC EVENT - Abyssal Tear<strong>

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

**A/N: **BTW I'm also wondering if I should also do a spin off where Issei starts as a different class such as a mage/summoner; just imagine the pervert summoning monster girls to fight for him.

PS I got this idea after watching Terminator: Naruto who was mistreated at an early age snaps and becomes a God-like tyrant. His brother Arashi manages to mount a successful resistance but Naruto using the power of the Rinnegan and Sharingan tries to travel back in time. Arashi using advanced fuuinjutsu and Hiraishin goes after him and in some freak accident finds himself in the body of a young academy Naruto in a world where he doesn't exist.

_**PM or Review PLEASE**_


	6. Chapter 6: Spinoff now available!

**Hey Spktr Alpha here. Just to let you know that chapter 1 prologue for the Spin off is now available!**

**Just look up Red Steel Dragon Gamer and you'll find it.**

**Oh and let me make this clear: _I WILL STILL BE WORKING ON ISSEI AND THE GAME OF LIFE_**

**Enjoy :D**

**BTW Here's a preview:**

* * *

><p><strong>Checkpoint reached<strong>

**Objective Updated: Protect Nun**

'protect? protect from who-'

A large explosions went off where the door would have been. On instinct Issei had wrapped his arms around the girl...and doing so taking the brunt of the impact.

"AARRRGGH!"

They both fell to ground, he rolling on to his back in agony as Asia jumped back up in horror.

"Mister!" she cried out.

Groaning in pain, Issei struggled to lift himself up, "i'm...alright….I think."

With some help Issei got himself off the ground as looked into dust and smoke concealed space where the Emergency Exit had been. Then he notice something else. In that mess was light, coming from what appeared to be laser pointers.

A mechanical whirring and sounds of heavy objects methodically hitting the ground in rhythmic 'thumps'.

An uneasy aura had taken him and the Nun. The couldn't move if they wanted. Something mechanical….inhuman had its eyes on them. Sure enough out from the smoke emerged a nightmarish machine. A lanky humanoid _thing _almost skeletal in appearance. Its hands easily tore through the metal wracke obstructing its path, allowing the two to see the retractable claws on the backs of its hands and the extra set of arms mounted on its back, also bearing their own claws.

**Slicer Drone**

**Four-armed Humanoid CQC Robot **_**programmed **_**to like cutting people to shreds with its retractable claws.**

Not good. Not good at all.

Issei backpedaled as did Asia. The Slicer Drone paused only before walking slowly, from what the ability said, to savor the moment. It seemed to make itself bigger as its extra arms unfolded alongside its claws and made its presence known, scraping lines across the walls in its pacing.

"Run" he said to the Nun, forcing himself to stand.

Grabbing a loose, unconnected broken pipe he held it level against the Slicer.

"b-but…" trailed the Nun.

"I said go! Whatever the hell this is..er-sorry...whatever the heck this thing is is not friendly."

Bruised and damage he still stood his ground, cursing at this mess.

"GO!"

The startled Nun jumped before nodding and made a run for it. The Slicer turned its head towards the fleeing Nun then trained it back onto Issei, laser pointers mounted on its face trained on him.

'this is fucked up'

* * *

><p>If you want more just look up <strong>Red Steel Dragon Gamer<strong> and you'll find the rest.


End file.
